Twist Of Fate 1 Storyline
Twist Of Fate 1 Storyline.2 years ago, long before The Bribery Invasion In Earth, there is a City called Carper City dominate in Some areas In Eastern EuropaThe city is Still Peace until The Bribery Come toward Earth using the Vacuum Rift. As The Bribery is Entered the Earth, it immediately killingAll Urban in The City. And The Only Human Only Survivor from That incident are 7 Remaining.They are Prof Dr.Zaharmen,Dr.Nano Matsuhida, and the Mysterious Prof Arius and the Fourth Remaining Urban Joining the Resistance Named(Gery,Imam,Dzikra and Rani) that later in game is Efforting to Destroy the Rift(Chapter 22) and later the Resistance Officer Become 8 after Prof.Cronus is Betrayed Prof.Marwahal due to HePleasanted to the Resistance he Later Joined and Hacking Prof Marwahal's Core Procedure which later used to Destroy the Carper Facility.And The Resistance enemy not only The Bribery, Perhaps The Remaining Rift Is Opened and The Dark attitude army also Joining The Battle of Carper City which the Giant Reptilian Robot named Black Dragon is Leading the Force. They are also Had the Hostility toward Bribery and Resistance Forces. After Learning all The Enemies. The adventure just started after The Survivors is Escaping City via Sewer System which connected to Citadel. And There Become The Resistance Largest Headquarter. Later The Headquarter is Destroyed with the rest of City in the end of Game. As the remaining Forces is Heading toward Prof Zaharmen. Professor Zaharmen became Bribery top Dangerous Target as Only He able to Closing the Rift using the Resonance Gun. After Many chapter Later. Exactly in Chapter 5 Professor Marwahal is First showing and Battling With Prof Zaharmen, however Prof Marwahal is Escaping Using teleporter. And Later he also Battling The Organic Creatures named Xenotherium,Antrophoda,Nanohelium and Astralagio. After defeates that Creatures it Transforming into Gauntlet and X.A.N.A Saying " If the Crystal Room Is Destroyed is Also Weakening Prof Marwahal's power and Defense" After Acquiring Enigma and absorbing Xana's Power which strengthen his Resonance Gun he Proceed to Other PERSADA Chamber until on top of building He Must forced against the Dark Attitude Leader named "Black Dragon" after defeating it for first time he proceed toward The Portal where will guiding him toward the Second Canal Drainage where he must fighting Gargoyle and Leviathan, Shortly after fighting it also giving him the Organic Weapon Named Drain Gun and Gargoyle Suit with It own Targrt Marker which strengthen the accuration against every bosses weakness.He Proceeding to the Highway Of Carper which he encountered the Super massive Wolf names Blookrows, after defeated Blookrows, it summoning the Supermassive Shockwave and Gathering the Immunity bar and Strengthens Dr.Zaharmen's Suit from the Bullets and Explosive weapon.After some Later he proceed toward the Coast where he must take down Pestilence with later transforming into Poison Gun.Then afermath he Teleporting himself Back to Citadel where he must encountered with Professor Cronus. After defeating him, Professor Marwahal is Appearing in the Citadel which he must Fighting Marwahal again, Shkrtly after the fighting he Being Teleported toward the Destroyed City where he must killing the Octopus Like Creature named Cthultu.Later at once he proceed to the Remaining Castle whefe he first encou tered with Money Hatcher the Weakest boss of The Game. After defeated it.Black Dragon Also Created the Virgo Clone. The Creatures that Prof.Zaharmen had Create.Prof Zaharmen defeating it at once by attacking Her Wings and a Sphere Located in her Forehead. After Defeating Her, Prof Zaharmen is Proceed toward Cronus Room where he must Fighting Cronus before his Betrayal toward Prof Marwahal, After being defeated For 2 Times Eventually Prof Cronus is Joining the Resistance and they are teams up during chapter 18 and 19 .They also Has Battling Cthultu and Virgo Clone and Lastly defeated Colonel Zentoth Guarding the Door to Final Battle Room.In Chapter 20 Prof Cronus Must Evacuated with the remaining Resistance before Carper Facility is Explode. From this point Prof Cronus is not seeing until Chapter 25 in Resistance Gunship while making escape way.In this Chapter he must defeating Professor Marwahal but he escape again from Prof.Zaharmen's Grab.He Also Using the Rift where he must defeated Black Dragon again in order to closing the Dark attitude Rift.After it He using the Time Paradox to Grabing some Code and Procedure that been destroyed after the Battle with Prof.Marwahal.He encountered Virgo Clone Again however he able to Defeat it using the same strategist from he used. After Some Battle he must defeat Professor Marwahal for 3 times and he still able to Overthrow him.In Chapter 24 Finally He able to Killing Black Dragon with His Resonance Gun and also Closing Dark Attitude Rift between Earth. Until this Point Prof Zaharmen Doesn't meet again with Black Dragon and Dark Attitude Forces.In Chapter 25 or Final Chapter of Twist of Fate he Must Encountered Professor Marwahal for Last Time . However this time Professor Marwahal is Truly Killed in His Action after some Tired battle finally he Closing the Rift of Bribery between Earth. And He Must Forced to go toward the Extraction Point near the battlefield and He must Ascend toward the Gunship before He detonate the Bomb. After done he finally Detonating the Bomb which causing the Supermassive Power with Shockwave that chasing the Gunship. And The Resistance with their Companions are succesfully escape from now the Ruined City.Twist Of Fate is End in Here and The Continue story is Mark From this Point in Twist Of Fate 2